Dia del padre
by dbz2
Summary: Pesimo fic lo se, pero aun asi, si fuera el dia del padre que pasaria si vegeta no estuviera de buenas
1. Chapter 1

La carta del día del padre.

Era un domingo común y corriente en Capsule Corp., había un silencio pacífico que desgraciadamente iba a terminar. En una habitación padre e hijo tendrían una discusión sobre ese día que casualmente se conocía como día del padre y que el pequeño Trunks quería celebrar con su papi….

Vegeta solo le gritaba y el tenia dos lágrimas en los ojos, había ido con el para pedirle salir y cosas de padres e hijos juntos, y no era para menos, ademas, últimamente habia echo leves planes para ese día y aunque su padre no demostraba bien sus sentimientos, el ya sabia igual que Bulma ver mas allá, se esperaba un "no quiero, eso es de idiotas", el ya sabia que en idioma Vegeta significaba "que bien, ¿Cuándo nos vamos?" pero su padre desde el primer momento fue muy duro, como si lo odiara, entro a la habitación de sus papás y…

-¿Qué haces aquí basura? ¡Nunca me dejas solo, si te mato tal vez me dejes!

-papá, yo… este ¿estas de buen humor?

-¡a ti que te importa! Vete a &%$"!¿¡ a tu ¡"·$%&&!

Diez minutos después nada paso mas que agresiones verbales y Trunks ni siquiera había mencionado nada de estar con el, se preocupo por el y le pregunto que que tenia y otras cosas que leyó en un libro de psicología de Gohan y el a cambio le dijo insultos que no pondré por respeto a su moral.

-papá, solo trate de ayudarte, si no querías no debías de hablarme asi

-perdone usted marica, no sabia que eras "de el otro lado"- le dijo con un sarcasmo muy feo.

Eso aunque lo afecto no fue tanto (por ahora) ya que sabia que su padre tenia una lengua… que no paraba de decir mentiras.

-¿es mal momento para decirte que es el… día del padre? Pensaba en…-fue interrumpido bruscamente-

-¡y a mi que!, como si me importaras tanto para rebajarme a estar con un crío -dijo mientras subía a súper saiyajin nivel 2- Por mi friégate sal de aquí ¡déjame solo!

-Papa, so-solo te pedí un tiempo juntos e es ttan difícil pa para ti, exageras mu mucho.

-mocoso, si tenerte tras de mi 20 minutos para que pase tiempo contigo y para que hagas de psicólogo, que eso es de hijos de…, no es una molestia no se lo que sea., y deja de tartamudear y lloriquear, pareces marica.

A este grado, trunks decidió irse, prefería desahogar un llanto inevitable en otro lado, y aparte Vegeta le dijo que ese día dizque especial y el le valían un pepino. Meditando trunks salio de la habitación de su padre con la cabeza baja y allí le dijo lo por que pudo escuchar.

-Como chillas ¡ya sabia que debía convencer a tu madre del aborto!- Trunks esta vez se paro, ahora también sentía un gran enojo y sacando una cajita la rompió en mil pedazos, y se fue corriendo a su cuarto.

Vegeta se quedo a pensar, si era cierto que exageraba, había tenido un día horrible, la cámara de gravedad se descompuso, no había desayuno y Bulma fue a comprar comida… y en eso llego un alegre Trunks que quería pasarla bien con su padre, el sabia que su padre era difícil, pero muchas veces salía con el y aunque era de mala gana, de un modo u otro le demostraba que le gustaba estar con el. Luego Vegeta reparo en la cajita que su hijo rompió, era muy bonita, bien envuelta y parecía que era para un regalo (obviamente)armo el rompecabezas que dejo su furioso hijo y leyó la tarjeta, decía "para el mejor papa" dentro encontró una capsula que contenía una de esas cosas que los humanos usaban para entrenar, un gimnasio entero profesional, junto con una una nota que decía "te quiero papa, a tal como eres, y se que tu también, no necesitas decírmelo, espero que te agrade, aunque se que esto no aumentara tu poder fue lo mas útil que pude encontrar".

En si, el aparato era inútil, lo que le llego fue que su hijo se atrevió a comprarle algo con todo su amor, y vio lo entupido que fue, recordó que Trunks había buscado cualquier trabajo que pudiera obtener y se dio cuenta que era para pagar su regalo de 10000 zenies, su hijo había trabajado 2 años, regresaba cansadísimo hasta la noche y renunciaba a sus mesadas (muy grandes) por el, debía arreglarlo o seria igual que su padre, no era tan malo, pero lo ignoraba mucho y se dio cuenta de que el estaba lastimando a su hijo.

Fue a su cuarto y escucho los sollozos, entro y se armo de valor para enfrentarlo.

-Mocoso, yo solo venia a

- a que-le interrumpió- a decirme más de mí aborto, ni te preocupes, me largo a otro planeta, suena absurdo pero Dende ira unos días a Namek y yo iré a quedarme, me metere de polison en su nave.

-¡no te puedes ir!, escucha niño, te mato si tratas de hacerlo.

-si te fijas, solo quería un día papa, se tu carácter, pero aun con el tienes maneras de demostrarme indirectamente que te gusta estar conmigo, me iré y si me detienes le diré al señor Goku que te desmaye, le llame y le dije que me tratas de asesinar y elevo mi Ki el vendrá y te hará papilla.

-No queria hacer esto, pero lo haré, presta mucha atención, si le dices a alguien lo que vas a escuchar, te arrancare los sesos para utilizarlos como cuerda de saltar. YO TE AMO, antes era malvado y no queria aceptarlo y lo del aborto fue una idiotez mía, nunca te dañaría, fui un idiota en descargar en ti un enojo del que no eras culpable y si sigues pensando en irte me quedaría…-el abrazo de Trunks lo hizo callarse y extrañamente le correspondió el gesto que fue cortado cuando Bulma entro al cuarto, ella se asusto, ver a su esposo haciendo eso era Sinónimo del Apocalipsis.

-Vegeta, que haces.

-Yo solo… este le mostraba al crío una nueva técnica que exprime al oponente, lo ahoga y lo deja más plano que un taco en el que se siente el gordo de Yajirobe

-Bueno… bajen que ya esta la el almuerzo- y así se fue dejándolos otra vez solos.

-Mocoso, recuerda que pasara si le dices a alguien lo que te dije

-Entiendo papa, ¿podemos ir a algún sitio y despues entrenar los dos?

-Bien, pero tendré que actuar como si no quisiera, y recuerda que lamento haberte tratado peor que nunca. Y algo más Trunks.

-¿Qué?

-NO MENCIONES A KAKAROTO MIENTRAS ESTES EN ESTA CASA

-jeje… OK papi.

Y pasaron un día de padre e hijo entrenando, en el parque…solo que nunca nadie supo lo que paso mas que Vegeta y su hijo, para todos los demás ellos solo entrenaron y se gritaron insultos (fingidos de Vegeta a Trunks)

FIN. (el día de Trunks fue mejor que el de Goten, pero esa es otra historia y si no la piden…nunca la verán.)


	2. Epilogo

Epilogo

Notas: Les parecerá tonto pero con tener aunque sea un solo reviews hace que me sienta realizado, y si uno quiere mas espero que esto lo deje satisfecho.

Vegeta y Trunks iban volando a todo lo que daba, extrañamente no se habían hablado desde el momento de su reconciliación, pero eso si ambos bien que jugaban a las carreritas y eso tendría a más de uno sorprendido. Trunks rebasaba, luego Vegeta y al final ambos terminaron revolcándose juntos en el piso, Trunks riéndose y Vegeta con una sonrisa.

-Papá… ¡vuelas muy lento!

-Es que te daba una oportunidad para ganar, después de todo tu solo eres un mocoso chiquito-pero las palabras mocoso chiquito sonaron mas a sarcasmo, inmediatamente se levantaron y su primera parada fue en el parque de diversiones en donde primero se subieron a la montaña rusa y en donde Vegeta aprendió una gran lección… No comas antes de subir, aunque al ser saiyajin logro aparentar que estaba bien cuando en realidad estaba muy mareado

-papá, no se que hiciste, si yo como y me subo vomito

-pues que esperabas, eso no es nada para el mejor príncipe y papá del mundo- con la cabeza en alto (si mi padre me viera se volvería a morir)

-papá ¿en que piensas?

-en que no es tan molesto estar con u hijo, es mas deberíamos de hacerlo mas seguido.

Luego de subir a todo se fueron un momento a un lugar que Trunks no conocía, una playa secreta a la que solo se podía llegar volando y aun mejor, Trunks iba en la espalda de Vegeta… se sentía tan bien el viento y subir y bajar hasta que bajaron en picada.

-¡papa no hagas eso que me asustas!-tapándose los ojos

-Bah no seas miedoso que se que te gusta- aterrizan y empiezan a caminar juntos mientras observan el paisaje, en verdad era bonito con la luna sobre ellos y con el sonido del mar que los relajaba a mas no poder.

-Trunks ¿Qué haces- estaba observando a su hijo hacer quien sabe que, acomodando ramas y cubriendo con hojas.

-una tienda de campaña ¿podemos dormir en ella? Si si si- dando saltitos.

-no se, creo que no- al ver la carita triste que su hijo le puso-¡que mas da, esta bien!

-SI-pero es callado rápidamente y Vegeta le ordena pelear con el o si no se irían, la pelea fue buena, Vegeta se tuvo que transformar en supersaiyajin nivel 2 porque su hijo le estaba dando duro, pero no esperaba el ver que Trunks ¡alcanzo ese nivel también!

-¡desde cuando tienes ese nivel!- por la sorpresa ya le habían plantado una patadota en la cara que no bloqueo.

-desde ayer cuando golpee a Yamcha y a Goten- algo hizo ese niño que a Vegeta le ponía los pelos de punta.

-¿Qué le hiciste al insecto y al kakarotito?-Trunks baja al suelo y le dice

-el otro día vi a Yamcha hablar a otras personas de un" horrible tipo con pelo de agujas que era un malviviente bastardo" y que tenia "un hijo que tiene pelo de señorita- si existiera un nivel 50 de supersaiyajin Vegeta lo habría alcanzado sin problemas.

-ESE MALDITO, COMO SE ATREVE A INSULTARTE

-¿no te interesa que te insulto a ti también?- era obvio que a su papa se le zafo un tornillo.

-a mi me lo hace siempre que puede, ¡pero se metió contigo, le tengo que partir las narices!

-no, porque ya lo hice yo, y como te decía luego Goten dijo que para que le pegaba si lo que había dicho Yamcha era cierto y que tenias tu carota de asesino así que le pegue también

-sabes, independientemente de eso, me mostraste ser muy poderoso, y con este nuevo nivel mas, estoy orgulloso de ti- se abrazan hasta que son interrumpidos por una voz familiar

-Vegeta, te estaba buscando- es Goku queno esta contento aunque tampoco enojado.

-pues no me importa, vete que nadie te llamo

-es que le traje algo a Trunks, Goten me hizo jurar que se lo traería y yo cumplo lo que digo- se acerca a Trunks y le habla

-sabes que no es nada personal pero toma, son dulces.- se marcha dejando desconcertados a Vegeta y a Trunks.

Vegeta imaginaba algo malo, pero su hijo inocentemente no así que se trago todos los dulces

-mmm... están sabro…-no pudo terminar AAaaaaaaaaa PICA QUEMA AGUA

-¡ese kakarotito- agarra a Trunks y lo mete al mar hasta que se calma

-papi, siento que nos aguaron la diversión

- ¿Por qué?

-EL TONTO DESTRUYO MI TIENDA DE CAMPAÑA; NO SE VALE ERA PARA ESTAR JUNTOS BUAAAAAA-llora y Vegeta no sabia que hacer.

-Trunks cálmate, vamos no es para tanto ya ya…-al ver que no se calma-¡cállate o te arranco la lengua!-resulto, se callo

-lo que trato de decir es que podemos hacer eso luego, además sabes que con tienda o sin tienda siempre estaré contigo-se sonríen

Van de vuelta a CC cuando el celular de Trunks suena y cuando contesta Goten le habla, al parecer Goku se equivoco, los dulces picantes eran para otro niño y los de reconciliación para Trunks, así que hicieron las paces luego de que Trunks le grito a Goku hasta de lo que se iba a morir. Luego de eso aterrizaron en el balcón de la habitación de Trunks y ahí Vegeta lo recostó suavemente

-descansa hijo, y recuerda que te quiero

-yo igual papi

-y recuerda no hablar de esto a nadie

-no, nunca… papi ¿me puedes dar solo esta vez un beso de buenas noches?

-Umm, esta bien mocoso, pero ¡cuidadito y alguien se entera!- así que se lo da y luego sale para encontrarse con Bulma que lo había espiado todo el tiempo.

-¿¡Bulma que haces aquí andabas de fisgona!?

-claro mi príncipe niñero- dijo con una risilla-veo que al fin pasaste tiempo con tu hijo

-no lo puedo negar, al fin me pude abrir con el, y creó que me empiezan a gustar los niños

-entonces mi querido Veggie, ¿y si fabricamos otro?- dijo sensualmente

-eso me gustaría mucho, vamos- así que suben a su cuarto y proceden a "fabricar" otro bebe. Mientras Trunks dormía placidamente, ese fue su día como padre, fue divertido y aunque no lo admitiera queria volver a estar a solas con su hijo para pasar tiempo de calidad.

FIN. Este si es definitivo


End file.
